A Finally Beating Heart
by FlyingTurkishNun
Summary: What happens to Amber Crown when she meets Edward Elric? What does she do when he gets upset? Is it all a dream? Or is it...Reality? One-shot. COMPLETE.


I walked to where my Alchemy test would be held, holding my head up high. My mind rolled from my home, my dead father, and to what may lie ahead of me.

Now having the chance to become a dog of the military as a twelve year old girl was the chance of a lifetime. So why miss out on it? And being up against another twelve year old gave me hope that maybe I wasn't to different.

In fact, maybe I was _normal._

Sighing, I stood in my blue dress clothes that mom had forced me into. The boy stood next to me, looking intimidating.

He stared me over, seeming to inspect my shaggy red hair and sparkling amber eyes.

"I'm Amber Crown," I whispered softly to him, nervous to speak. Shy, even, to admit my name.

"Edward Elric," he said, smiling softly, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

I shook it quickly, and he asked, "So, do you need a transmutation circle?"

Looking down, I looked quite embarrassed I presumed.

Speaking quietly, I told him, "No."

Ed smiled; looking relieved, and then turned to face the front of the room as the Furor came in.

"Well, do either of you need anything to draw a transmutation circle with?" Furor Bradley asked.

"No sir," Ed and I responded in perfect unison.

"So? Is it ladies first then?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"Why don't you go? I need to think I moment more," I said, urging him in front of me.

I heard him mutter a choice of colorful words under his breath before raising his hands to create a sword in his hands.

_No transmutation circle. Impressive…But…Has he been to…To the Gate too?_ I noted, asking myself.

Sighing, I looked ahead as he ran towards the Furor, sword drawn, and held it to his neck.

"This would be a good chance for assassination, you better think these out better," he stated.

"You're made of nerves of steel," Furor spoke, smirking as he signaled the now risen guns down.

Smiling softly, I giggled under my breath as Ed came back to join me, high fiving him secretly.

"Come now, Amber," Furor coaxed me out.

"First, in all due respect sir," I began, clapping my hands together to create a whirlpool from the water running in a fountain in the room, "I'm _not _a damn dog for you to play with."

As the whirlpool swam around us, enclosing the room in a mix of blue, I lowered my hands to my side, smiling softly as the whirlpool closed on us. I hid my eyes underneath my red bangs, smirking darkly.

"And I plan on joining the military to the best of my abilities," I continued, "But I'm not your dog. I work on your hours, _my _way."

Furor smiled as the water ceased to come up again.

Smiling, I curtseyed to the Furor and took my place next to Ed.

"Good luck with the rest of your initiation, both of you," Furor chided.

Sighing, Ed looked at me in awe, "How'd you get that water up here?"

"Easy. I transfer the water from the fountain and a bit from my body to encircle us in a work of alchemy. Just as you did with the sword from the ground. Alchemy is simple, yet fascinating," I answered, smiling brightly.

Ed looked at me in appreciation, and then smirked, nodding in agreement.

"Now, let's continue, shall we?" I asked, walking forward.

"Hey Amber?" Ed asked.

"Yes?"

"How did you transmute without a transmutation circle?"

I froze, stiff to the bone. Should I answer? Or should I leave him be?

"Because I saw the Gate, Edward," I answered softly, continuing, "My twin, Alexis, died. I wanted her back. I swear, all I wanted was Alexis back.. I didn't know Ed! I didn't! All I did was study. I wanted her back! But it failed. My father's soul was taken, and I saw the truth…All of it... Everything… I suppose you saw it too, then?"

Ed nodded, sensing the sorrow in my voice, he didn't force me forward, only said, "Keep walking. You have legs."

Sighing, I pushed onward, walking in pure hesitation. No one had ever listened to my story. They had all said I was, "Stupid" or, "Idiotic" for trying what I had. But didn't they know all I wanted was my sister back? All I needed was Alexis…They didn't know that when you lost someone you loved, you'd kill to have them back. To see them smile, to hear their voice…It led to pure insanity, the need and the want that devoured you from the inside out.

I had started to cry, and Ed passed me a glance, "You okay there, Amber?"

"I'll keep moving Ed, I'll keep moving," I whispered.

"So what was she like? What was Alexis like?" Ed asked in curiosity.

I watched my feet for a moment as I moved. Should I tell him? Did he _deserve _to know what my sister had been like? The girl who had pushed me through some of the worst times I had to go through?

Ed seemed nice enough, if you didn't hurt him. He seemed trustworthy enough by that look in his gleaming gold eyes. Ed was going to know.

"Alexis was funny, smart, and she always seemed to smile. Even in the final days before the epidemic took her, she smiles. She would always tell me, 'Don't cry for me, Amber. Cry for yourself. Because you have the fear of death for your sister so you cry for the girl who will live.' Identical twin…She was my identical twin. I can't look in the mirror, anymore. It hurts me. It hurts me to see her in myself. I can always hear what she wants to say, what she _would _say…I miss her Ed… And I only wanted her to come back to life."

Ed passed me a soft glance, then grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "It'll be okay, Amber. She lives on in you."

"So, how did you see the Gate?" I asked as we got into view of the building we would take the rest of our tests in.

Ed sighed, dropping his grip of my hand, "My mom. The epidemic got her too…My little brother Al and I, we studied hard and long on human transmutation. We studied for years…But in the end…My right arm and leg were taken. Automail, I have automail. My little brother, Al, lost his soul…I bound it into a suit of armor; with a blood seal...He's bound in there. For as long as I can keep him, until I find the Philosophers Stone. But mom…She's gone."

"We both lost something, I see," I whispered as we walked into the building.

I had a feeling Ed wasn't so bad.

**A Few Days Later. :3**

There I was, sitting next to Ed. About to receive my letter of acceptance into the military.

"Here," Riza said, handing me a letter.

_Dear Amber Crown,_

I skimmed over it, reading only one line, mainly.

_You are now awarded the title Hurricane Alchemist. Welcome, to the military._

"Fullmetal?" Ed asked aloud, smirking as he tasted it out on his tongue.

"Fullmetal Alchemist… Your title?" I asked the blonde.

Nodding excitedly, Ed said, "It suits me…I like it."

"Hurricane Alchemist," I whispered under my breath.

The feeling it issued on my lips gave me shivers and made me grow a twisted smile. It suited me, Hurricane….What a title to earn. I loved it.

"What did you get?" Ed asked as we walked out.

"Hurricane Alchemist," I told him.

Then I noticed something…Ed had friends waiting for him outside.

I had nothing to go back to. Mom had left, and I had nothing…..There was nothing left for me.

Sighing, I looked at Ed's family.

"Would you like to stay with us for a bit, Amber?" Ed asked, reading the distress and loneliness in my eyes.

"I'd love to, if I'd be no trouble," I responded shyly, twisting my feet around.

"Of course not! Come on, I have to introduce you to Al and Winry!"

I followed a hyper Ed down the stairs, flinging myself down all of them at once.

"Ed!" The man in armor called excitedly.

"Al!" Ed cried back.

_A soul transmutation…Impressive…._ I thought, smiling.

"Al, this is….Amber Crown, the Hurricane Alchemist. Amber, this is Alphonse Elric, my brother," Ed chirped happily.

"Call me Al," Alphonse said, shaking my hand.

"Call me Amy," I responded, smiling at the boy.

"Amber, this is Winry. Winry Rockbell. Winry, this is Amber Crown, the Hurricane Alchemist," Ed told Winry and I with rapid hand motions.

"Nice to have a girl around besides me," Winry joked, laughing as she shook my hand.

I joined her in a short laugh before dropping my hand to my side.

"Do you have any family to go to?" Winry asked.

"Uhm, well…." I paused, at a loss for words.

Thankfully Ed saw my problem and interrupted, saying, "She's a runaway. Would it be alright if she stayed with us, Winry?"

Mentally thanking Ed, I waited for Winry's response, "Yeah! 'Course she can!"

**TIME SKIP TO FOUR YEARS LATER**

Al had become the gentle, nice one I knew. Ed? He was Ed.

Small as ever (I constantly teased him), Ed's only change was in heart. He was kinder, nicer, and more pleasant to be around. No more was the hostility in his eyes, no more was the hate and distaste for us all in his words.

He was amazing, incredible, and brilliant. If on his mother could see him…She'd be so, so proud of him…

Ed constantly dragged me along on his search to get his brothers body back, and constantly I saw that feeling of despair in his eyes. Constant was the repeating of sorrow and pain to come to the Fullmetal Alchemist.

And constantly the Hurricane Alchemist had to comfort him. I was his friend, his sister. I knew it was my job to comfort him, the broken, defeated boy on the inside of the strong, tough exterior he wore.

And right now was one of those times.

"Ed," I whispered softly, trying to give him hope.

"What?" Ed asked, softly passing me a disturbed look.

"Fullmetal, you're brilliant. You're going to get through this all. You're going to live, Fullmetal. You're brave, smart, and tough. Edward Elric, you are an amazing boy. And I know the fight with the Homunculi is getting you down. But are you going to let them destroy your life? Are you going to let them taste victory? No, you can't, Ed, you just can't."

"But," Ed began to protest, looking me in the eyes. But he soon recognized defeat in the battle he was trying to fight with me, and silenced himself.

"Ed," I repeated once more, gently grabbing his hand in mine.

"What?" Ed whispered as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Time after time, I have to tell you three simple words to set the fire in your eyes. To make you smile, to show that your good enough," I began to murmur into his bare shoulder (he had woken up crying, and I had had to comfort him).

"Yes? So?" Ed asked, slowly draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well I never show that I do," I murmured once more as his arm snaked its way to hang off my small frame.

After I had said that, Ed pulled my face up to meet his, softly pressing his lips to mine.

"Then you need to show me, then tell," Ed murmured, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Edward Elric," I muttered.

"And I love you, Amber Crown."

**A.N: I know, I know, stupid as hell. But, I was bored and wanted to write. Can't blame a girl for trying. XD Review? :3 Pwease? OR TAH KITTAH FACE SHALL EAT CHU! :3 Tah kittah face is very hungry…. :3**


End file.
